A Kind of Magic
by lauiie
Summary: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Severus Snape y otros muchos alumnos están a punto de terminar su estadía en Hogwarts, abandonarán la vida facil del colegio para pasar a forjar el mundo mágico. ¿Qué desiciones tomará?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de este fic y la trama pertenecen a JK Rowling, menos Samantha Warren, Amy Johnson, Joan Miller, Vera Davis, Steven Penn y Jacob Freeman, al igual que algunos personajes secundarios que son creación mía.  
El titulo del fic es el nombre de una canción de Queen.

**A Kind of Magic**

**Capítulo 1. **

Remus Lupin bostezaba sonoramente; a su derecha James Potter y Peter Pettigrew roncaban desde hacia media hora. Peter murmuraba cosas como "Dame esa rana de chocolate" o "James ahí viene Quejicus". A la izquierda se encontraba Samantha Warren medio dormida y murmurando cosas sin sentido.

—Si quieres puedes ir a descansar Sam —dijo Remus con gentileza

—No, no —la chica abrió los ojos como una lechuza y metió su pluma entre la tinta —. Este trabajo es de todos Remus, no te puedo dejar haciéndolo solo —dijo manchando todo de tinta mientras agitaba su manos.

—Pero estás más dormida que despierta…

—Eso lo arreglo en un segundo —Samantha tomó un termo a su lado y bebió de su contenido, suspiró y miró a su amigo —. El café funciona mejor que cualquier poción —declaró con una gran sonrisa.

—No sé si sea bueno que tomes tanto café —dijo Remus con una mueca dudosa.

—Claro que es bueno, si el café hiciese daño yo ya estaría muerta —afirmóun poco más despierta —. Además te repito que no te voy a dejar hacer el trabajo tú solo —añadió con firmeza —estos dos ya sucumbieron —miró a James y Peter —y Sirius sigue afuera con Diane —dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Remus no pudo evitar una risita —No sé porque te molesta tanto que a Sirius le guste.

—Claro que lo sabes. ¡Es una zorra! ¡Medio Hogwarts la ha besado o manoseado! —dijo Sam despertándose más por la indignación que por el café —Y sabes que no me gusta cuando alguno de ustedes se fijan en ese tipo de chicas.

Remus le sonrió con simpatía y negó con la cabeza. —No tienes remedio Sam —tomó su pluma y volvió a su trabajo de pociones.

Era un chico de aspecto agradable, tenía una sonrisa amable, ojos cálidos y una abundante cabellera castaña clara, sin embargo era bastante delgado y su rostro presenaba u naspecto algo enfermizo.

Samantha suspiró y volvió a su tarea. —Ya estoy a punto de terminar mi mitad Remus —murmuró —y afortunadamente James y Peter hicieron algo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo —dijo mirando a los otros dos despectivamente.

Remus no dijo nada, sabía que su amiga se ponía irritable cuando tenía sueño, el doble de irritable si eran las doce de la noche y el triple de irritable si James, Peter y Sirius no ayudaban con los trabajos en grupo.

Samantha Warren era una joven bruja de diecisiete años, amiga de Remus, James, Peter y especialmente de Sirius, pues se conocían desde que ambos tenían cinco años debido a que los padres de Samantha habían comprado una casa cerca a la de los Black. Los Warren eran una familia algo adinerada puesto que Robert Warren, el padre de Samantha, era un influyente auror en el Ministerio de Magia. Este, debido a su profesión nunca se llevó con los Black, lo cual no impidió sin embargo que no le viera problema a la amistad de su hija con el hijo de estos.

Sam no era una chica fuera de lo común, le gustaba el quidditch, la música muggle y leer, quizás por lo único que solía hablarse de ella en los pasillos de Hogwarts era por ser "esa chica amiga de Sirius Black" o "la comentarista de quidditch". Sin embargo era apreciada por quienes le conocían por su lealtad y sencillez.

El reloj marcaba las 12:20 de la noche y mientras ambos amigos trabajaban en el ensayo para Slughorn, el cuadro de la Dama Gorda se movió dando paso a dos jóvenes. El chico era fornido, con una no muy corta cabellera oscura, y ojos grises, su nombre era Sirius Black. La chica, llamada Diane Linne, era de cabello negro y ojos claros, buen cuerpo y cara simpática. Ambos vieron a Remus y Samantha, y los saludaron con la mano por una milésima de segundo, antes de empezar a besarse apasionadamente. Remus les devolvió el saludo despreocupadamente y siguió escribiendo, pero Samantha apenas les prestó atención.

—Que tengas una buena noche Sirius —susurró seductoramente Diane cuando se separó de los labios del chico. Y corriendo ridículamente se dirigió a su habitación.

Sirius sonrió satisfecho, Diane había intentado hacerse la difícil, pero el papel no le quedaba y él lo había comprobado aquella noche. —Ya es toda mía —informó a sus dos amigos mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Remus asintió con la cabeza por darle gusto mientras finalizaba su trabajo. Sam levantó una ceja. —Felicitaciones Sirius, estás saliendo… ¡Con la chica más zorra de Hogwarts! —dijo con el cabello despeinado y los ojos brillantes.

En circunstancias distintas Sirius consideraba a su mejor amiga como una chica guapa: tez clara, ojos azules oscuros y una rizada cabellera castaña oscura; pero en aquel momento parecía una loca gritona.

—Cálmate Sam —dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

La chica lo miró indignada y abrió la boca sin saber que decir realmente, por lo cual la volvió a cerrar con más rabia que antes.

—Eres increíble Sirius Black —dijo con la voz queda que ponía siempre que intentaba apaciguar su rabia —. Ya que lograste lo que querías con Linne ahora intenta ser un poco responsable y termina junto con Remus el trabajo de Pociones- y sin decir nada más se dirigió a la misma habitación a la que había entrado Diane hacia un momento y desapareció en ella mientras murmuraba todas las vulgaridades que se le ocurrían.

----------------

Lily E Evans se despertó, temprano como de costumbre. A su alrededor su compañeras de habitación aún dormían. Suspiró y se levantó, se soltó la trenza con la que dormía todas las noches y se dirigió al baño. En menos de treinta minutos salió completamente arreglada, sus ojos verdes brillaban como de costumbre, su cabello rojizo estaba recogido en una coleta alta y en su rostro delicado se reflejó una sonrisa divertida al ver a su mejor amiga, Joan Miller, desperezarse con los ojos hinchados del sueño.

—¿Me esperas Lily?-susurró al chica mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara.

—No te demores Jo —pidió Lily tirándose sobre su cama.

—Te lo prometo —dijo Joan casi corriendo hacia el baño. Era una chica muy atractiva, su cabello era largo y negro poseía unos grandes ojos azules; su cara era delicada y su cuerpo esbelto. Su belleza era lo único que llamaba la atención puesto que no poseía alguna cualidad sobresaliente, era una estudiante promedio, pésima para el quidditch y amable con algunas personas, pero bastante dada a hablar pestes de quien la irritara.

Después de cuarenta minutos Joan salió del baño muy arreglada, Lily suspiró.

—Dijiste que no tardarías —le reprochó la pelirroja

—Lo siento Lily —se disculpó Jo —. Mejor vamos a desayunar pronto, tenemos clase con McGonagall a primera hora —añadió intentando zafarse del regaño de su amiga mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

----------------------

_Samantha caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Londres, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a su hogar. Se abrazó a sí misma, hacía un frío impresionante. Ahora solo quedaba una cuadra, desde allí ya podría ver la casa de los Black, si esta fuera visible; hizo una mueca, desde que Sirius se había ido, la familia Black le resultaba más antipática de lo normal._

_De repente escuchó un aullido que le heló los huesos… no podía ser, no había hombres lobo en el Londres muggle. Sin embargo, casi inconscientemente, empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia su casa, ya estaba muy cerca, cuando oyó el aullido aún más cerca, sus piernas se paralizaron del terror cuando escuchó un ruido sordo atrás suyo. Volteó y vio a pocos metros de ella… un licántropo, ahogó un grito y corrió en dirección a su casa, pero el lobo la alcanzó con facilidad. Sam solo tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos cuando sintió un dolor intenso en su brazo, el licántropo la había mordido. Gritó como nunca, sin pensar en que un muggle podría escucharla, salir y ver la escena. En ese momento se escuchó una fuerte voz masculina._

—_¿Qué pasa aquí? _

—_Cariño, es la hija de los Warren _

_En medio de las lágrimas Sam pudo distinguir a Walburga y Orión Black, los padres de Sirius. Ambos magos se quedaron de piedra al ver al hombre lobo con el brazo de la chica entre sus fauces, Orión sacó su varita casi instintivamente lo cual hizo que el hombre lobo soltara a su presa y huyera._

Entonces… sonó un portazo y Samantha despertó bañada en sudor, Diane Linne acababa de abandonar la habitación y el portazo había despertado a Sam. Por primera vez en su vida la chica sintió algo parecido a la gratitud por Diane, no deseaba revivir ni en sueños lo que había pasado aquel día. Se levantó y entró al baño, se miró al espejo y como de costumbre no se sintió satisfecha con lo que veía, un cuerpo propio de una niña entrando en la pubertad, suspiró. _Ya quisiera yo que este fuera el mayor de mis problemas_ pensó la chica.

-----------------

—¡Amy Johnson, ya es tarde! —gritaba una aguda voz femenina en la habitación de las chicas de séptimo año de Ravenclaw. Era una chica de cabello largo y negro, cara redonda y afable y algo alta, Alice Willet conocida como una de las mejores estudiantes en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos.

Una chica rubia, de grandes ojos azules y cara de porcelana, se levantó de un salto, dejando al descubierto su delgada figura cubierta por un pijama que parecía quedarle pequeño desde el cuarto grado.

—¡Alice! ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

Su amiga soltó una carcajada.

—Tranquilizante Amy, solo era una broma, no es tan tarde.

Amy Johnson la miró con furia y le tiró una pantufla.

—¡Sabes que es malo para la salud despertar a alguien de esta manera!

Alice se puso la mano en el estómago, dónde le había pegado la pantufla

—Si tú lo dices

Amy bajó de su cama evidenciado su baja estatura. No medía más de un metro y cincuenta y cinco centímetros, de hecho muchos alumnos, liderados por Sirius Black la llamaban "metro y medio" lo cual le había molestado al principio pero en su séptimo año ya le daba igual. Amy era huérfana y no se sabía nada de sus padres, la había adoptado una historiadora del mundo mágico llamada Katherine Johnson cuyo esposo acababa de morir debido a la viruela de dragón.

—Me muero de hambre —dijo la rubia rascándose la cabeza —. Estaré lista en quince minutos, no se te ocurra moverte de acá sin mí Alice Willet

---------------------

Severus Snape desayunaba en silencio, su mirada estaba fija en la mesa de Gryffindor, más específicamente en una pelirroja de ojos verdes.

—¿Severus?

El chico de cabello negro volteó y vio a su lado a una chica de cabello negro, rasgos finos y expresión astuta, que lo miraba curiosa.

—Hola Vera —la saludó Severus.

—¿De nuevo observando a Evans? —preguntó Vera Davis.

—Sí —respondió apagadamente Severus

La chica se sentó a su lado y tomó un cuenco de avena.

—No puedes permitir que esa… esa —hizo una mueca —siga haciéndote sentir miserable.

—Prefiero no hablar de esto otra vez.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Como desees —tomó una tostada con mermelada y empezó a comer —. Solo quería recordarte conseguir el libro para antes del viernes, Avery y Rookwood están tan impacientes como yo de terminar la misión —susurró la chica.

—Conseguiré el libro pronto —contestó sencillamente Severus —. Puedes decirle a David y a Augustus que para la próxima semana todo estará listo.

En ese momento los Merodeadores hicieron su entrada al Gran Comedor. James Potter, de cabello oscuro y ojos color avellana, era alto y fornido, debido al quidditch. A su lado Sirius Black caminaba con aire confiado y un tanto arrogante; un poco más atrás Remus Lupin charlaba con un chico un poco más bajo con cabello oscuro y abundante, cara afable, y ojos brillantes, era Peter Pettigrew.

Se sentaron junto a Samantha Warren que desayunaba en silencio.

—¡Hola Sam! —James se tiró pesadamente a su lado — ¿Tuviste una buena noche?

—Fue horrible —contestó la chica con sinceridad

—¿Ya no estás enfadada? —Sirius la miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa algo burlona.

—Déjame en paz Black

—Sabes que te quiero Samuel, pero a veces me recuerdas a mi madre —bromeó Sirius sentándose a su izquierda.

—Cállate —le espetó Sam tirándole un panecillo.

Junto a James se sentaron Remus y Peter.

—Perdona que me haya quedado dormido ayer Sam —se disculpó Peter avergonzado.

—Ya no importa —suspiró la chica —¡Y no estoy pareciéndome a tu madre! —aclaró a Sirius —. Es solo que… se acerca la luna llena —terminó en un susurro

Entre los merodeadores hubo un escalofrío. Remus sintió palidecer y asintió con la cabeza.

—Es verdad —murmuró.

Sirius, sintiéndose algo avergonzado pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga.

—Lo siento Sam.

La chica lo miró con una sonrisita. —Entonces procura no enfadarme.

Sirius rió. —No sé si está entre mis capacidades pero lo intentaré.

Sam se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.

Sirius la miró divertido y empezó a tomarse un vaso de jugo de naranja- Oye Peter ¿Qué te ocurre?- gritó a su amigo al verlo con la mirada perdida el otro lado de la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Nada, nada —contestó Colagusano sonrojándose furiosamente al notar la mirada de sus cuatro amigos fija en él —solo estaba un poco distraído.

El más pequeño de los merodeadores no estaba dispuesto a admitir que hacía unos segundos había estado mirando absorto a Joan Miller, para él Joan era inalcanzable, medio Hogwarts estaba interesado en ella y muy pocos chicos lograban que la chica los tomara en serio.

—Si claro —dijo Sirius mirando a James con cara de cómplice —¿Quién es la chica Colagusano?

—¿Chica? —preguntaron al tiempo Sam y Remus —¿Te gusta alguna chica Peter? —volvió a preguntar Sam con un signo de interrogación tatuado en su cara.

—No, es un chico —respondió Peter con sarcasmo

—Calma Colagusano —Remus, como de costumbre, entraba a conciliar en las discusiones de sus amigos —Es solo que nos sorprende que estés interesado en alguien, llevas casi seis meses sin salir con nadie.

—Tú no digas nada Lunático —intervino James —que tú también vas para monjo.

—No existe la palabra monjo —le corrigió Sam.

—Lo que Cornamenta quiere decir es que estos dos van para ganadores del Premio Nobel de la Castidad —dijo burlonamente Sirius.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco. —Ustedes dos no tienen remedio —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, mirando a James y Sirius.

—¿Verdad que no? ——Sirius se veía realmente orgulloso.

—En fin, el tema principal era el amor secreto de Colagusano —interrumpió James.

—Creo que es mejor no presionarlo —apuntó Remus mirando amistosamente a Peter, el cual le devolvió la mirada agradecido.

—Como quieran —dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento.

Remus y Peter se sonrieron, Peter volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno y Remus empezó a mirar de reojo a la chica que ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, Joan Miller.

Ajena a todas las pasiones que despertaba en aquel momento, Joan se hallaba a punto de vomitar, pues Lily se ocupaba de embutirle la comida de una manera extraordinariamente rápida.

—Rápido Jo —acosaba la pelirroja —. Transformaciones no tardará en empezar

—¡Didy!- se quejaba la castaña con la boca llena de comida —¡Me caudagad una indigedtiom!

—Cállate, si hablas no podrás tragar la comida.

—¿Pretendes enfermarla Evans? —preguntó una voz aguda tras Lily, esta volteó, momento que Jo aprovechó para escupir algo de comida.

—¡Amy! —saludó Joan a su salvadora.

—Heyy Jo- saludó la rubia con una gran sonrisa- creo que acabo de salvar tu proceso digestivo.

—Amy, Alice —saludó Lily a ambas Ravenclaw —¿Cómo están?

—Muy bien —sin importarle que esa fuese la mesa de Gryffindor se sentó junto a Lily y empezó a tomar jugo —Alice por supuesto está muy complacida de estar en la mesa de Gryffindor porque está más cerca de su querido Longbottom —dijo riendo.

Mientras sus amigas hablaban sobre Frank Longbottom, Lily sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella, volteó hacia la mesa de Slytherin y allí vio a Severus con los ojos fijos en ella. Sintió un escalofrío, aún lo extrañaba, más que nada deseaba reconciliarse con él, pero cuando pensaba en la posibilidad recordaba cuando la había llamado sangre sucia. Casi inconscientemente le sonrió, pero el Slytherin volteó la cara y siguió hablando con Vera Davis. Lily se sintió bastante incómoda.

—¿Lily? —la pelirroja se volteó, sus tres amigas la miraban —¿De nuevo mirando a la mesa de Slytherin? —preguntó Amy sin ningún asomo de prudencia.

Lily sabía que se estaba sonrojando, no pudo negar lo que Amy había dicho así que solo se limitó a quedarse callada. Jo, Amy y Alice se miraron nerviosas. Finalmente Jo rompió el incomodo silencio.

—Creo que ya tenemos que ir a clase de Transformaciones —susurró a Lily, luego miró a Amy y Alice —. Suerte con Slughorn

------------

Frank Longbottom terminaba de desayunar junto con su amigo Steven Penn, ambos chicos pertenecían a Gryffindor y cursaban séptimo año. Frank era un chico alto con cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, excelente alumno, especialmente en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones, bastante apreciado por el profesor de esta materia Horace Slughorn, y de hecho pertenecía al Club Slug.

Steven no era tan buen estudiante como Frank, pero era un bueno jugador de quidditch, hacía parte del equipo de su casa y jugaba como Guardián.

Por el rabillo del ojo Frank notó la presencia de Alice Willet en la mesa, le parecía una chica bastante simpática, la había conocido en su tercer año por medio de un amigo de común de ambos Jacob Freeman, un estudiante de su mismo año que pertenecía la casa Hufflepuff. Sonrió ,Alice siempre le había parecido atractiva y se la llevaba bastante bien con ella.

—Vamos Frank, se nos hará tarde —dijo Steven mientras se levantaba.

—Bien, no quiero enfadar a McGonagall.

Ambos chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron a su salón, por el pasillo se cruzaron con Jacob. Este era un chico bastante más alto de lo normal con cabello rubio y ojos verdes, buen amigo de Alice Longbottom y Amy Johnson, al igual que de Frank y Steven, a pesar de pertenecer a una casa diferente a la de estos. Un estudiante promedio, cuya pasión eran las criaturas mágicas, por lo cual pasaba bastante tiempo en los terrenos con alguna o en la cabaña de Hagrid, el guardabosque, quien compartía su pasión, con la diferencia de que a Jacob no solo le llamaban la atención las criaturas peligrosas.

—¿A Pociones, Jacob? —preguntó Frank a su amigo.

—Exactamente —contestó el chico mientras se acomodaba la mochila

—Suerte —le deseó Steven mientras entraba al Aula de Transformaciones.

---------------------

—Señor Pettigrew ¿Podría hacernos una demostración?

Peter miró alarmado a los otros tres Merodeadores, pero estos no pudieron ayudarlo en nada.

—¿No puede? —de nuevo la voz de McGonagall hizo que Colagusano se estremeciera.

—Sí puedo —contestó el chico sin estar muy seguro. Apuntó con su varita a la olla que se hallaba en frente suyo ¿Cómo diablos iba a convertirla en un armadillo?

Aunque luego aseguró que fue un ingenioso plan para ayudar a su amigo, en el fondo Samantha Warren tenía que aceptar que la estrepitosa caída de la que fue protagonista en ese momento se debió exclusivamente a su torpeza. Hubo una carcajada general, incluso James juró haber visto a la Profesora McGonagall riendo discretamente.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita Warren? —preguntó McGonagall.

—Sí profesora —respondió tímidamente Samantha.

Milagrosamente la clase acabó en ese preciso momento y Peter pudo ahorrarse la molestia de hacer la demostración que le había exigido McGonagall. Como perseguido por un perro rabioso salió corriendo del aula cuando chocó con alguien.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—No importa Peter —le contestó la dulce voz de Joan.

El chico levantó la mirada para mirarle a la cara.

—Es que iba algo distraído… —empezó a disculparse rápidamente

—Te salvaste de McGonagall, confieso que yo también hubiese estado nerviosa si me hubiese pedido una demostración, esa mujer puede llegar a ser aterrorizante.

Ambos se sonrieron.

—Tienes razón —susurró Peter.

—¿Pasa algo? —para Peter la voz de Lily Evans fue especialmente desagradable en aquel momento.

—Nada Lily —sonrió Jo —solo hablaba con Peter —lo miró dulcemente —bueno, hablaremos más tarde- y con lo que le pareció la sonrisa más adorable del mundo a Colagusano, se despidió, sin saber que él se sentía igual de nervioso cuando estaban juntos.

Al momento James, Sirius y Remus le alcanzaron, sin embargo Peter no puso cuidado a su conversación, pues su mente seguía fija en Joan Miller.

-----------------

—¿Peter Pettigrew? —repitió Amy incrédula.

—Silencio Amy, estamos en la biblioteca —le reprendió Lily.

—¿Te gusta Pettigrew? —preguntó Amy a Jo hablando un poco más bajo.

—Bueno yo… —no le costaba nada decirles la verdad, solo tenía que murmurar "Sí" pero… ¿Por qué era tan difícil? —… un poco.

Amy y Alice sonrieron triunfantes, pero Lily hizo una mueca.

—No lo sé, no es un chico muy… —pero no pudo seguir criticando a Peter porque recibió un librazo en la cabeza, propinado por Amy.

—Deja de criticar al pobre Pettigrew —le espetó resueltamente.

Lily estaba tan sorprendida por su actitud que ni tuvo tiempo de enfadarse.

—Cualquiera diría que es a ti a la que le gusta Peter —dijo la pelirroja.

—Tonterías —interrumpió Alice —las tres sabemos que a Amy le gusta Remus —miró a Jo y le sonrió.

"Eres lo peor" se dijo a sí misma la castaña "Te gusta Peter, pero no puedes soportar el hecho de que Amy y Remus lleguen a estar juntos"

Amy rió divertida —Si tú lo dices —aunque Lily y Alice también rieron no pudieron evitar notar la mueca de desagrado que intentaba disimular Jo.

--------------------------------

Remus Lupin se hallaba acostado boca arriba en su cama, estaba solo y su cara reflejaba una gran angustia, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Dumbledore si se enteraba que había mordido a alguien durante una de sus transformaciones, a otra estudiante ¿Lo expulsaría de Hogwarts aunque el incidente no hubiese ocurrido en el colegio?

_Pobre Sam_ pensó el licántropo. _Ella tampoco debe enterarse nunca que fui yo quien la mordió_

Se preguntó si alguno de los dos sospecharía la verdad. Cuando la chica se entrevistó con Dumbledore para confesarle su nueva condición, a principios de año, Remus la acompañó aunque sentía una insoportable sensación de culpabilidad; cuando la chica le contó todo a Dumbledore este miró a Remus ¿Habrá sospechado lo que pasó en realidad? ¿O solo lo hizo porque yo también soy licántropo?

Hizo una mueca, al menos sus amigos le habían apoyado bastante y ninguno había dicho una palabra sobre el asunto a nadie.

La puerta se abrió y a la habitación entró Peter Pettigrew.

—¿Te encuentras bien Lunático? —preguntó inseguro.

—No —contestó simplemente Remus.

Colagusano metió una de sus manos en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una rana de chocolate —Toma —dijo mientras se la lanzaba a Remus.

El licántropo le sonrió —Gracias —empezó a comerla lentamente —¿Dónde están Cornamenta y Canuto?

Peter se encogió de hombros —Afuera, jugando quidditch con Frank Longbottom, y otros.

Remus suspiró y Peter levantó una ceja —Yo me voy ya Lunático solo vine a buscar esto —dijo enseñándole su mochila —. Si quieres algo…

—Descuida Peter —se adelantó Remus —. Nos vemos en la cena.

---------------------------

Augustus Rookwood, Vera Davis, Severus Snape y David Avery se encontraban en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—La poción debe estar lista dentro de poco —dijo resueltamente Rookwood —. Ya estoy cansado de ser considera un aprendiz y no un verdadero mortífago.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada —¿Por qué no lo dices un poco más fuerte? —le espetó.

Avery puso los ojos en blanco —Bueno, al punto —carraspeó —. Lucius me escribió. Dijo que la poción debería estar lista en menos de un mes.

Vera asintió con la cabeza —Entonces debemos apurarnos, no queremos decepcionar al Lord —miró a Snape —¿Cuándo conseguirás el libros?

El chico bufó molesto —Cuando Filch deje de rondar por la biblioteca por las noches.

—Severus sabes que es nuestra única oportunidad para probar que merecemos ser mortífagos —dijo Augustus.

—Y no vamos a decepcionar al Lord —dijo resueltamente Severus —solo necesitamos paciencia

-----------------------------------------------

Lily Evans caminaba con un par de libros en brazos cuando vio a un par de alumnos de tercero lanzándose hechizos. Bastante orgullosa de su recién adquirido título de Premio Anual se dirigió hacia ellos para acabar con la riña, al acercarse notó que ambos estudiantes eran de Gryffindor.

—Chicos no se permiten peleas —empezó a decir cuando uno de ellos le interrumpió.

—No permito que me hable una sangre sucia.

Lily lo miró sorprendida, estaba acostumbrada a que la mayoría de los Gryffindor fueran respetuosos con ella, antes de que le respondiera, una voz masculina interpeló al chico.

—La señorita y yo somos Premios Anuales, por lo cual exigimos respeto y obediencia; por otro lado no permito que ningún estudiante insulte a otros por sus procedencia, ya sea mágica o muggle.

Lily supo quien era incluso antes de voltear a verlo, James Potter; detestable, arrogante, presumido, pero en ese, momento una gran ayuda. El chico lo reconoció puesto que se sonrojó furiosamente, no fue capaz de contestarle y se fue casi corriendo, su compañero miró a Lily.

—Lo siento, yo no considero que usted sea una sangre sucia.

James le sonrió casi paternalmente —Esa actitud sí me parece correcta —el chico se hinchó de orgullo y se fue por donde había desaparecido su compañero.

Lily levantó una ceja, parecía tan maduro, tan serio, tan agradable en ese momento, era solo apariencia.

—Gracias Potter —dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

—No iba a permitir que nadie te llamara de esa manera —dijo James sonriéndole.

—Ya te lo agradecí —dijo Lily algo irritada, el hecho de que ese presuntuoso la defendiera no le parecía agradable.

—¿Vamos a la Sala Común? —aventuró James.

—No, voy a… —Lily inventó rápidamente una excusa para no estar con James y al mismo tiempo no parecer grosera puesto que el chico la había acabado de ayudar —…ver a Amy, vamos a estudiar juntas Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Evidentemente James no la creyó —Vamos Evans, solo un rato, incluso puedes empezar a darte cuenta de que soy el hombre para ti…

Lily lo miró furiosa —¡Debí saber que no hacías nada gratis Potter! —dijo con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes por la rabia —¡Solo interviniste para convencerme de salir contigo, no por tu responsabilidad como Premio Anual!

—Lily lo siento…

—Me largo- exclamó la pelirroja y salió como un huracán hacia cualquier parte con la única intención de alejarse de James Potter


	2. La Primera Luna Llena

**La primera Luna llena**

Sam y Remus caminaban hacia la enfermería en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. La puerta estaba abierta. Cuando llegaron, Madame Pomfrey los esperaba. Sam notó su mirada de compasión y sintió algo parecido a la repulsión, no quería que ni la enfermera ni nadie sintiera lastima por ella.

.Hola Remus —saludó amablemente al chico y luego se volvió hacia Samantha —Tú debes ser Samantha Warren.

La chica asintió débilmente.

—Síganme por favor —dijo con el mismo tono dulce y compasivo que tanto hacía irritar a Sam. Tomó un par de toallas y de túnicas; también algunos vendajes y pociones, con todo entre brazos salieron rumbo a los Terrenos seguida por los dos licántropos. Llegaron al Sauce Boxeador dónde la enfermera presionó el nudo dejando despejado el camino por el túnel que conducía hasta la Casa de los Gritos.

—Sigan por acá —miró a Sam —allí Remus te explicará el resto.

Sin decir absolutamente nada Remus entró al túnel. Sam miró al occidente por dónde se estaba escondiendo el sol, sus ojos se aguaron, sin embargo siguió al chico. Al llegar a la Casa de los Gritos, aún no terminaba de esconderse el sol pero ambos se sentían débiles y bastante irritables, efectos de la luna llena.

—Ahora solo queda esperar —murmuró tristemente Remus mientras miraba por la ventana —. Tal vez los chicos lleguen antes de la transformación.

Sam no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su rostro —Tengo miedo.

Remus se acercó a ella abrazándola con inseguridad —Lo sé —no era capaz de consolarla siendo él el culpable de su nueva condición.

Lily y Joan hablaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se hallaban en un rincón intentando no ser escuchadas por nadie.

—¿Aún extrañas a Severus? —preguntó Jo sin rodeos.

Lily sintió una incómoda sensación —Lo extraño más de lo que crees pero… —recordó el por qué de su pelea —no aguantó que esté con esos —dijo con desprecio —cuando está solo es un excelente amigo pero… —cerró los ojos —aún no puedo creer que me haya llamado sangre sucia.

—Eso fue hace bastante tiempo —dijo Jo muy seria —. Creo que deberías hablar con él.

Lily se encogió de hombros —No sé si valdrá la pena —dijo melancólicamente.

En ese momento voló sobre ellas una pequeña snitch dorada, para la pelirroja eso no era una buena señal, puesto que sabía que al momento aparecería…

—Potter —dijo mirándolo con fastidio —¿No puedes llevarte tu juguetito lejos de nosotras?

El chico se desordenó el cabello con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—Evans, no había tenido el placer de hablar contigo durante la primera semana de clase.

Lily no estaba precisamente eufórica —Aléjate Potter —dijo dándole la espalda.

—Descuida solo les daré el honor de mi compañía mientras llega Canuto —dijo ahora un poco más serio.

—¿Es que no puedes esperar a tu novio lejos de aquí? —le espetó Lily.

—Que mejor que esperar a mi novio actual junto a mi futura novia.

Jo no pudo reprimir una risita al ver la cara de Lily cuando James pronunció sus última palabras.

—¡¿Qué eres sordo, idiota o qué?! —empezó a subir peligrosamente el volumen de su voz —¡Llevó años repitiéndote que en mi vida tendría algo contigo!.

—Bueno ya sabes… el que persiste alcanza —James sonrió de manera encantadora.

—¡Voy a ponerte una orden de restricción Potter! —gritó Lily furiosa —¡Haré que un dementor te bese si me sigues acosando! —se levantó y salió de la Sala Común furiosa.

James se miró con Joan que luchaba por no estallar en carcajadas.

—Creo que tendrás que esforzarte un poco más —dijo la castaña con una sonrisita.

—Ya verás Joan, cuando todos mis esfuerzos den resultado y ella caiga rendida a mis pies- sonrió algo arrogantemente —Lily Evans estará locamente enam… ¡Canuto!- se interrumpió cuando su mejor amigo entró a la Sala Común acompañado de Diane Linne.

—Cornamenta —Sirius se acercó a James y Jo seguido por Diane, quien se resistía a soltarle la mano —Disculpa la demora yo… —miró por la ventana —aún queda algo de tiempo tal vez alcancemos a… —miró a las dos chicas las cuales los miraban con curiosidad.

—Mejor vamos —James haló de la túnica haciendo que soltara a Diane —Colagusano dijo que nos esperaría en el vestíbulo está en las cocinas comiendo algo… —miró a Jo y Diane —hablaremos luego.

Ambos salieron casi corriendo hacia el vestíbulo donde los esperaba Peter Pettigrew con un bollo de chocolate en la mano.

—Pensé que no llegabais- dijo al verlos llegar —. Ya es tarde.

—Creo que alcanzaremos a llegar antes de la transformación —sonrió Sirius intentando ser optimista —. O al menos eso espero.

—Lo mejor es apurarnos —dijo James sacando la Capa Invisible y cubriendo con ella a sus dos amigos y a sí mismo.

Los tres salieron casi corriendo en dirección al Sauce Boxeador, allí Peter se transformó en rata para poder presionar el nudo y dejarles pasar a los otros dos, ninguno pudo dejar de notar que la luna ya empezaba a hacerse visible.

James recogió a Peter del piso y junto con Sirius corrieron por él túnel lo más rápido posible, subieron las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la habitación donde se hallaban Remus y Sam. Remus se hallaba tirado en el piso contra una pared, sudaba y temblaba incontrolablemente, a menos de un metro de distancia Sam lo observaba tan aterrorizada que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de James, Sirius y Peter, ella también temblaba y se veía tan pálida que su piel era casi transparente, su alborotada cabellera se veía aún más revuelta de lo normal e incluso parecía estar más abundante y larga.

—¡Sam! —gritó Sirius haciendo que la chica volteara y los viera.

—Sirius —corrió torpemente hacia él —Remus…—sus ojos se aguaron y un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

El chico se acercó a Sam, pero esta cayó de rodillas jadeando, por su parte Remus había empezado retorcerse gruñendo, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente negros y su pelo se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Sam lo miraba tan pasmada que casi no se daba cuenta de sus propias convulsiones, solo pareció notarlo cuando un gruñido salió involuntariamente de sus labios y su cuerpo se vio invadido por un pelaje castaño rojizo, los cuerpos de ambos se agradaban dolorosamente, sus uñas se convirtieron en gruesas y afiladas garras y sus dientes se transformaron en largos colmillos afilados como cuchillas.

Samantha Warren alcanzó a notar como su cuerpo se transformada en el de un lobo por segunda vez en su vida, se vio reflejada en una de las viejas ventanas de la casa y de su garganta escapó un largo aullido, sintió angustia por un segundo y a partir de ese momento dejó de ser consciente de sus actos.

------------------

Lily caminaba por los pasillos. Estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera recordó que estaba quebrantando las reglas, se dirigió hacia el único lugar donde estaba segura que Potter no estaría: la biblioteca; a esa hora el lugar estaba solitario y más silencio que de costumbre, la pelirroja se sentó cerca de la Sección Prohibida, donde vio una leve luz y escuchó un murmullo. Curiosa, se acercó al lugar de donde provenía la luz, allí estaba una persona leyendo un grueso libro de aspecto antiguo.

—¿Lily?

Se sobresaltó cuando una voz gruesa y profunda pronunció su nombre.

—¿Qué haces acá? —la figura se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo a menos de un metro pudo distinguir que se trataba de…

—¿Severus? —Lily había estado a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, hasta que vio que el misterioso personaje era Severus Snape —No deberías estar acá.

—Tú tampoco.

—Bueno yo…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones —susurró Severus con suavidad.

Lily lo miró ofuscada —Por supuesto que no —contestó altivamente —. Además no creo que te importen los asuntos de una sangre sucia.

—No te llames así.

—Solo sigo tu ejemplo —contestó Lily de mala manera. Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la Sala Común cuando reparó en el gran libro que Severus estaba guardando en la estantería —¿Qué libro es?

Severus la miró —Un libro sobre pociones antiguas, muy interesante por cierto.

—¿Por qué coges libros de la Sección Prohibida? —le increpó la Gryffindor —¿Por tus asuntos con Rookwood, Avery y Davis?

—No —contestó con serenidad el Slytherin —es solo que las pociones de la sección permitida ya no me parecen un reto, así que decidí experimentar con algo más complejo, pero no necesariamente pociones oscuras.

—En la Sección Prohibida solo hay escritos sobre magia oscura.

—No puedes saberlo puesto que nunca has leído algún libro de esta sección —Severus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triunfal.

Lily sabía que había ganado, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo —Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras Salas Comunes.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la biblioteca sin decir absolutamente nada, Lily sentía que iba a reventar debido al ambiente tan pesado, más de una vez abrió la boca pero la cerraba al segundo sin saber que decir; Severus notó su peculiar comportamiento e intentó suavizar las cosas.

—¿Cómo has estado últimamente?

—Bien —contestó la pelirroja mirando al piso —algo ocupada, ya sabes los estudios y eso.

—Pero siempre has sido excelente en tus estudios, nunca han sido un problema para ti.

Lily lo miró con una gran sonrisa —Muchas gracias —Por un momento se miraron con una gran sonrisa como en sus viejos tiempos de amistad —Bueno yo… me voy ya a mi Sala Común —susurró Lily aún mirándolo con algo parecido al cariño —. Adiós Severus.

No lo pensó, fue un simple reflejo, Lily Evans se puso en puntillas y besó la mejilla de Severus Snape, como hacía para despedirse de él cuando eran amigos; la pálida tez del chico se sonrojó levemente al verla irse. Aún pensando en Lily caminó hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, al entrar en ella vio una figura alta que lo esperaba sentada en un sofá, su cabello oscuro caía sobre su rostro ocultando sus ojos color miel, mas no su fría sonrisa.

—¡Severus! Ya empezaba a preguntarme porque tardabas tanto.

—Buenas noches Avery

El chico lo miró y una leve y maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¿Trajiste el libro?

—Sí —dijo Severus sacándolo de la capa.

Avery sonrió –Nuestro Señor estará satisfecho.

Severus hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa —Tienes razón, ya podremos empezar la poción.

--------------------------

Lily desayunaba en silencio junto a Jo, no le había mencionado nada sobre su encuentro de la noche pasada con Severus, y no pensaba hacerlo.

—¿Vienen a Encantamientos? —la voz de Amy Johnson llamó la atención de ambas.

—Claro —contestó Jo con una sonrisa.

—No- respondió Lily inconscientemente. Al ver la cara sorprendida de sus tres amigas volvió a hablar —. Tengo un asunto pendiente, las alcanzo luego.

Amy y Jo la miraron con desconfianza.

—Procura no llegar tarde Lily —le recomendó Amy antes de irse junto a Jo.

La pelirroja suspiró y miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde Severus desayunaba junto a sus amigos ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de su mente? Incluso había soñado la noche anterior que eran de nuevo niños y jugaban en un gran patio cercano a su hogar. Muy adentro tenía que admitirse a sí misma que aún quería a Severus, aún lo consideraba su amigo y se preocupaba por él.

—¡Evans! —al estar tan distraída mirando a la mesa de Slytherin no había notado a alguien con quien acababa de chocar.

—Yo... lo siento —se volteó y vio a James Potter parado frente a ella con una amplia sonrisa.

—No tienes que disculparte Evans —dijo con galantería.

Lily levantó una ceja empezando a irritarse como le pasaba siempre que estaba cerca de James Potter —Ya sé que no —respondió groseramente.

—Tampoco tienes que ser tan grosera, solo intentaba ser amable, ya sabes.

Lily dejó de poner atención a Potter y de nuevo miró con disimulo hacia la mesa de Slytherin en la cara de Severus se dibujó una mueca de desagrado al ver a la pelirroja acompañada por Potter.

—Estos… Evans te estoy hablando, es de mala educación no poner atención cuando te hablan.

—También es de mala educación acechar a la gente, especialmente cuando ellas desean que les dejes en paz —contestó Lily quitando su mirada de la mesa de las serpientes y fijándola en la cara de James Potter.

—Entonces ambos somos un par de groseros —respondió el chico con una sonrisita —tal para cual.

Lily se dispuso a correr lo más lejos posible de James Potter cuando notó algo extraño en su mejilla derecha —¿Qué te pasó ahí? —preguntó por simple curiosidad.

La sonrisa de James se borró en un segundo —No es nada Evans… —contestó apresuradamente —un accidente jugando al quidditch.

Lily miró la herida con atención —Es reciente, es un rasguño algo profundo.

—Déjalo Evans —dijo James intentado quitarle importancia al asunto.

Lily lo miró directamente a los ojos —Si tu lo dices —se encogió de hombros —espero que no estés metido en ningún asunto raro Potter —dijo casi regañándolo.

—¿Preocupada por mí Evans? Eso sí que es nuevo, pero podría acostumbrarme —Potter volvió a esbozar una sonrisita burlona.

Lily enrojeció —¡¿Ves?! Es imposible tener una conversación normal contigo Potter, siempre tienes que andar coqueteando o algo así —le espetó furiosa —. Adiós.

Salió del Gran Comedor tan rápido que casi choca con Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black quienes se levantaban de la mesa.

—¿Qué le hiciste esta vez Cornamenta? —preguntó Sirius divertido.

—Lo de siempre —contestó James —¿Cómo está Lunático?

La sonrisa de Sirius se borró de inmediato —No muy bien —respondió en un murmullo.

—Se la pasa repitiendo que arruinó la vida de Sam —informó Peter asomándose por las espalda de Sirius —y el hecho de que ella no haya llegado junto a él a la enfermería lo pone peor.

James suspiró —No sé qué hacer por él, no lo había visto tan deprimido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Deberíamos conseguirle una chica —sugirió Sirius muy animado.

—Siempre he pensado que él y Amy Johnson… —empezó Peter.

—Dije chica, no engendro del demonio —dijo Sirius mirando mal a su amigo —Amy Johnson es la mismísima semilla del diablo.

A pesar de su preocupación James soltó una carcajada —No deberías hablar así de las amigas de mi futura novia.

Sirius hizo una mueca —Amy Johnson es la chica más irritable de Hogwarts es ordinaria, sabelotodo, presumida, gritona, buscapleitos y esa vocecita tan chillona —dijo con desagrado —. Esa chica solo le volvería la vida más miserable al pobre Remus.

Tanto Peter como James soltaron una carcajada.

—A mi me parece simpática —dijo Peter —Pues sí tiene una voz chillona y todo eso que dices, pero es buena persona y es bastante inteligente.

—Si te gusta tanto entonces se tú su novio —dijo Sirius ofuscado —pero no se la endilgues al pobre Remus.

—¿O será que te gusta a ti? —bromeó James

Sirius puso cara de asco —Jamás me interesaría esa... abominación —dijo levantando una ceja —ahora si me disculpan dejen de hablar de cosas asquerosas y vamos a Encantamientos donde justamente esta ese ser tan horrible —hizo una pausa —luego pensaremos en algo para animar a Lunático.

----------------------------------------------------

—¡Severus!

Severus Snape caminaba solo hacia el aula de Transformaciones cuando escuchó una voz femenina llamándole, él sabía perfectamente de quien era.

—Lily —el chico se volteó para ver al rostro a su amada pelirroja —¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó confuso puesto que era la primera vez en dos años que la chica le buscaba.

Lily se veía bastante incómoda —Yo... —en realidad no sabía que decir —quisiera pedirte algo.

Severus se acercó a ella con una leve sonrisa —Lo que sea.

Lily suspiró —Desde lo de anoche no he dejado de pensar en…—carraspeó algo incomoda —en lo que podrías meterte —hizo una pausa —prométeme, aunque ya no seamos amigos, que vas a tener cuidado y no te vas a meter en problemas.

Severus dudó por un momento, sin embargo al mirar al rostro de Lily se dio cuenta que por ella renunciaría a todos sus planes, abandonaría la idea de ser mortífago, se alejaría de sus amigos, incluso colaboraría con el Ministerio de Magia si ella se lo pedía, solo necesitaba que Lily le diera algo de esperanza, que aunque fuera volviera a ser su amiga.

Severus se acercó un poco más a ella y la miró con dulzura —Aún somos amigos Lily.

Lily hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su voz no se quebrara ¿Por qué era tan difícil perdonar a Severus? ¿Por qué la había dolido tanto que la llamara así? Realmente deseaba perdonarlo y volver a ser su amiga, pero cuando recordaba ese momento, la idea se le hacía un imposible.

—No, no lo somos —dijo la pelirroja con firmeza —. Nunca lo volveremos a ser.

Las pequeñas esperanzas de Severus Snape se volvieron a esfumar, un nudo se formó en su garganta y las lágrimas intentaron asomar por sus ojos, sin embargo carraspeó y, como siempre, conservó la compostura —Si no somos amigos, ni nunca lo seremos, entonces no tengo nada que prometerte.

Lily lo miró a los ojos —Por favor Severus debes hacer esto por ti no por mí.

Severus la miró a los ojos —Tu eres la razón de todo Lily —suspiró —Siempre lo has sido —y sin decirle nada más y conservando aún su compostura caminó hacia el aula de Transformaciones, sin embargo paró cuando escuchó la odiada voz de Potter.

-¿Sigues molestando a Evans, Quejicus?

Snape volteó lentamente y vio a Potter, Black y Pettigrew tras Lily, no le sorprendió la ausencia de Lupin, pues era Luna llena.

—Vete Potter, no te metas en asuntos ajenos —le espetó Lily.

Severus no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa —Ya la oíste Potter aléjate y lleva a tus dos idiotas contigo.

—¡¿A quién llamas idiotas Quejicus?! —exclamó Sirius Black mientras sacaba la varita y le apuntaba.

—¡Basta! —chilló Lily —¡Black guarda tu varita, Pettigrew ni intentes sacar la tuya! —le gritó al otro chico cuando vio que también buscaba la suya —Potter si tienes algo de respeto por tu cargo de Premio Anual deja de buscar problemas y más bien impídelos, así que llévate de aquí a Black y Pettigrew y deja en paz a Snape.

—Lily yo solo intentaba ayudarte, no quería que te volviera a llamar sangre-sucia —se justificó James Potter.

—Aquí no me estás ayudando a nada Potter —dijo la pelirroja recuperando la serenidad —si te vas con estos dos y evitas una pelea sí serías de ayuda.

—Entonces me iré Lily —dijo Potter sonriéndole y para sorpresa de Severus Lily le hizo un gesto amable.

—Gracias Potter —este sonrió aún más y se fue junto con Black y Pettigrew.

Severus levantó una ceja, algo en él lo sabía; James Potter, el odioso y arrogante James Potter iba a quedarse con la mujer a quien había amado desde niño, tuvo ganas de gritar y hechizar a Potter, pero no valía la pena, así que simplemente se fue a su aula.

Lily sonrió complacida cuando Potter y sus amigos se fueron, pero cuando Severus los imitó hizo una mueca de angustia, tenía que averiguar qué pasaba con él.

---------------------------------------------------

Alice Willet caminaba por los pasillos hacia el aula de Encantamientos, cuando se encontró con Frank Longbottom.

—Hey Alice —le saludó el chico amablemente.

—Hola Frank —dijo Alice sonriente; Frank le gustaba desde que le conoció pero en ese momento no se lo dijo por timidez, luego ambos habían salido con otras personas y forjado una amistad así que en su séptimo año, Alice, aunque había abandonado algo de su característica timidez, decidió seguir manteniendo el secreto para conservar su amistad.

—¿Qué tal la primera semana de estudio? —dijo Frank amablemente —¿Preparada para los EXTASIS futura compañera auror?

—Eso espero, aunque con la irritante vocecita chillona de Amy recordándome a cada segundo que estudiemos es imposible que no lo esté —bromeó Alice.

Ambos entraron al aula riendo y se sentaron juntos.

—¿Crees que tengamos futuro como aurores?- preguntó Alice a Frank —digo, a veces siento que por más que me esfuerzo no voy a lograr los requisitos necesarios para presentarme en el Ministerio, por ejemplo en Transformaciones me siento un fracaso total

Frank le dio una palmadita en la espalda —No puedes ser perfecta Alice, pero créeme que si te esfuerzas serás una buena auror.

Entraron al salón James, Sirius y Peter, casi seguidos por Lily y luego otros dos alumnos de Gryffindor incluido Steven quien al ver a Frank junto a Alice decidió sentarse junto a Lily. Finalmente hizo su entrada el Profesor Flitwick.

-Buenos días chicos –los alumnos le respondieron mientras él se paraba en un banquito para que todos pudieran observarlo —Hoy practicaremos un hechizo bastante útil sobre todo para aquellos que desean ser aurores —dijo con una gran sonrisa —es el encantamiento…

La puerta se abrió y entraron al aula Samantha Warren y Remus Lupin, ambos estaban ojerosos y tenían cara de haber pasado la peor noche de sus vidas, todos los alumnos les miraron curiosos, estaban acostumbrados a ver a Remus en esa situación, pero el hecho de que ahora le acompañara Samantha era algo fuera de lo común.

—Lo sentimos profesor —murmuraron ambos

—No pasa nada, sigan y siéntense, al clase acaba de empezar —dijo Flitwick mirándolos amablemente

_Lo sabe_ pensó Samantha _Sabe que ahora yo también soy un licántropo y tiene lástima_

Ambos se sentaron y Flitwick carraspeó para volver a empezar a hablar.

—Como decía, el hechizo que practicaremos hoy es el encantamiento Vetare Desero ¿Alguien sabe de qué se trata?

Se levantaron las manos de Lily y Amy. Lily era una chica estudiosa y bastante buena en encantamientos pero Amy era una sabelotodo. "Estoy seguro de que metro y medio husmea para saber las lecciones que darán los maestros para practicarlos toda la noche y poder presumir" se burlaba de ella Sirius Black y bastante reían, a decir verdad era bastante irritante escuchar la chillona vocecita de la chica diciendo "Yo lo sé profesor, ¿Puedo intentar una demostración?" Por su parte Lily era simplemente estudiosa y a diferencia de su amiga no le gustaba presumir intentando demostraciones.

—Señorita Evans —dijo Flitwick señalando a Lily.

—Vetare Desero significa Vetar la Disertación —empezó la chica —este encantamiento fue creado en la antigua Roma para evitar que los magos soldados huyeran durante las batallas —hizo una pausa —sirve para impedir que un mago o bruja desaparezca.

—Excelente —dijo Flitwick —Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

—Profesor Flitwick pregúntele a metro y… digo a la señorita Johnson si desea hacernos una demostración —se burló Sirius mirando a Amy cuyas orejas se sonrojaron pero permaneció impasible.

—Señor Black le exijo respeto en mi clase —dijo tranquilamente el pequeño profesor —y si la señorita Johnson desea hacer una de sus demostraciones que lo diga ella —hizo una pausa—. Ahora a lo que realmente importa, cómo hacer el hechizo —sacó su varita —. solo deben sacudirla de arriba abajo y luego de izquierda a derecha con bastante fuerza y decir Vetare Desero —miró a los alumnos —¿Quién de ustedes saber aparecerse?

Se levantaron las manos de Frank Longbottom, James Potter, Sirius Black, Steven Penn, Joan Miller y un poco más tarde Amy Johnson levantó más tímidamente su brazo.

—Muy bien ¿Quién desea ayudarme con la demostración?

Joan se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el profesor.

—Yo Profesor Flitwick —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Muchas Gracias señorita Miller —antes de que pudiera decir algo más se abrió la puerta del aula y Madame Pomfrey entró.

—¿Me pidió que viniera Profesor Flitwick?

—Oh si, gracias— dijo el pequeño profesor golpeándose la frente —lo había olvidado —miro hacia los estudiantes —Poppy nos ayudara por si alguno de ustedes tiene problemas —carraspeó —si el hechizo es fuerte pero no lo suficiente quien intenta desaparecer puede dejar un brazo o una pierna atrás, tranquilos no dolerá y Poppy lo arreglará en unos segundos.

La enfermera sonrió aunque algunos estudiantes parecían bastante nerviosos ante la idea de quedarse sin alguno de sus miembros. Flitwick no puso atención y apuntó con la varita a Joan.

—Ahora señorita intente desaparecer y yo la detendré con el hechizo.

La chica se veía algo nerviosa pero asintió con la cabeza —Bien

—Uno, dos, tres —cuando Flitwick terminó de contar Jo intentó desaparecer el profesor le apuntó con la varita la movió y exclamó — _¡Vetare Desero!_ —una luz azul salió de la varita y tocó el cuerpo de la chica cuando esta intentaba desaparecer y se lo impidió; los otros alumnos miraron asombrados al profesor.

—Muy bien —dijo Flitwick sentándose —ahora inténtelo ustedes. Pídanle a sus compañeros que saben aparecer que trabajen con ustedes y también déjenles practicar, y cuidado de no pisar algún brazo o pierna si es que se queda alguno por ahí —agregó divertido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Empezaba a oscurecer en Hogwarts y un grupo de cuatro alumnos de Slytherin caminaban por los pasillos.

—Ya podemos empezar —dijo Augustus Rookwood bastante satisfecho —tenemos todo lo necesario

—Mulciber descubrió un pequeño cuarto escondido en las mazmorras el año pasado, exploró bastante el castillo ya que era su último año- informó Vera Davis —allí podremos empezar la poción.

—¿Alguno sabe para qué quiere el Señor Tenebroso una poción que altere el veneno de su serpiente? —preguntó Avery.

Rookwood lo miró —No deberías preguntar tanto David —pero Lucius me dijo que era para aumentar una de las propiedades naturales del veneno —hizo una pausa —para que mantenga por un buen tiempo abiertas las heridas y al mismo tiempo la poción hará su piel más resistente a maldiciones —se encogió de hombros —parece que por alguna extraña razón el Lord está muy interesado en hacer a Nagini bastante fuerte y peligrosa.

Severus Snape no prestaba atención a lo que sus compañeros decían pensaba en su conversación en la mañana con Lily, si el renunciaba a su objetivo ¿Lily volvería a ser la misma de antes con él? ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse?

—¿Severus? —La voz de Vera lo sacó de sus pensamientos —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada Vera —dijo el chico —solo pensaba en nuestro futuro.

Avery sonrió —Estamos muy cerca de convertirnos en verdaderos mortífagos.

Los otros tres parecían bastante emocionados pero Severus Snape permanecía serio, y no dijo nada hasta que entraron en el cuarto que les había mencionado Mulciber y sacaron un pequeño caldero y dos bolsas de seda que contenían los ingredientes.

—Díctamo —empezó a nombrarles Vera mientras lo sacaba de su bolsa—, Tentáculos de Murtlap, un Bezoar, corazón de cocodrilo —abrió los ojos —y aquí se pone interesante, pelos de hombre lobo, escamas de Basilisco y sangre de unicornio.

—¿Quién habrá conseguido esto? —preguntó Avery.

—Creo que solo es pertinente que sepamos lo estrictamente necesario —dijo Severus bastante serio.

—Tienes razón —corroboró Rookwood —. Solo limitémonos a hacer la poción.

Severus tomó el libro y Davis lo miro emocionada.

—Empieza Severus

Antes de empezar a leer el chico de nariz ganchuda recordó a Lily Evans _Si tan solo hubiera vuelto a ser mi amiga yo no estaría aquí haciendo esto_ pero las cosas no eran así —Muy bien empecemos —dijo con voz grave —. Pasadme el bezoar para machacarlo mientras preparan el caldero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Era bastante tarde en la noche y Lily Evans se dirigía hacia la Sala Común después de haberse quedado dormida en la biblioteca; había evadido por la tarde a Joan, Amy y Alice con la excusa de no sentirse bien, se encaminó a la biblioteca y sin que la Señora Pince lo notara se escondió cerca a la Sección Prohibida, cuando la mujer salió Lily buscó entre los libros de la sección algo que le pudiera dar pistas sobre los que estuviera haciendo Severus.

El objetivo de Lily era detenerlo en lo que pensaba que era su camino a convertirse en mortífago y unirse al Señor Tenebroso, pero antes debía saber que era lo que estaba haciendo; sin embargo su búsqueda había sido infructuosa y se había quedado dormida entre los estantes, despertó poco antes de media noche y aún medio dormida y bastante nerviosa se encaminó hacia su Sala Común intentando no hacer ruido. Estaba bastante cerca cuando sintió que chocó con algo.

—¿Qué demoni…? –alargó la mano y sintió algo sólido y con textura suave, como tela, sintió como el invisible objeto temblaba levemente, como si respirara; se sintió bastante aterrorizada y al alejar su mano de la cosa sintió que movía la tela, estuvo a punto de gritar y vio la cabeza de James Potter frente a ella.

—Bueno Evans me atrapaste.

—¡¿Potter?! —exclamó la chica.

—Silencio Evans que nos puede escuchar Filch —dijo la voz de Sirius Black.

Ya sin miedo Lily tomó la tela y la haló descubriendo que se trataba de una capa que minutos antes había estado cubriendo a James Potter y Sirius Black.

—Es una capa invisible, es maravillosa —empezó Lily bastante asombrada, pero al notar que ambos chicos la miraba divertido volvió a hablar en el tono mandón que solía usar cuando interactuaba con ellos —Tienes diez segundos para explicarme qué pasa Potter.

—Bueno la capa es herencia familiar —empezó a explicar agitadamente el chico de gafas —Canuto y yo íbamos hacia… —de repente dejó de hablar y levantó una ceja —tú también estabas en los pasillos por la noche Evans —dijo maliciosamente.

La pelirroja se sonrojó pero intentó mantener la compostura —Bueno entonces ninguno dirá nada sobre el otro y todos estaremos satisfechos.

—Me parece bien —coincidió Sirius —así que ahora tu ve a donde quiera que fueras y déjanos seguir nuestro camino.

—Me parece lo mejor. Hasta mañana

—Dulces sueños Lily, espero que sueñes conmigo —susurró James a la chica con una sonrisa, esta estuvo a punto de espetarle la primera vulgaridad que se le ocurriera pero cuando vio como Black volvía a cubrirse con la capa tuvo una idea, la capa podría serle útil y si quería que Potter se la prestara no era conveniente insultarlo

—Buenas noches

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Agradezco Reviews :)**


End file.
